Camino de recuerdos
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Era 9 de julio, cumpleaños de Itachi. Toda la cueva Akatsuki tenía un regalo para el… sin embargo el mejor regalo era el que el mismo se estaba dando.


**¡Tatatatan! Aquí otra de mis genialidades XD… este Fic/Reto me tarde menos en escribirlo, ¿Por qué? ¡Por que antes de apuntarme lo escribí!, ok no XD…estaba muy inspirada el día de ayer y lo termine jeje.**

**Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto… bueno ustedes ya saben lo que sigue XD**

**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

**Resumen: ****Era 9 de julio, cumpleaños de Itachi. Toda la cueva Akatsuki tenía un regalo para el… sin embargo el mejor regalo era el que el mismo se estaba dando.**

**Camino de recuerdos**

Era 9 de julio, cumpleaños de Itachi. Toda la cueva Akatsuki tenía un regalo especial para él, entre ellos varios dangos y una foto de Sasuke, sus padres y el. Sin embargo el mejor regalo era el que el mismo se estaba dando.

Estaba sentado en el techo de piedra de la cueva, comiendo unos de los dangos que le habían regalado eso día… el cielo nocturno, junto con las estrellas y la luna, eran la compañía del pelinegro.

De pronto comenzó a toser con todas sus fuerzas… cada día su enfermedad empeoraba y empeoraba pero tenía que aguantar… por su hermano... y por sus padres.

***Flash back***

—Él es Sasuke—dijo Mikoto a el pequeño Itachi—prométeme que lo cuidaras siempre

— ¡Claro que si mami!—exclamó Itachi y él bebe en los brazos de Itachi empezó a reír— ¡Yo cuidare de ti Sasu-chibi!—y con sus 2 dedos, en un toque suave, toco la frente de su pequeño hermanito

***Fin Flash back***

Jamás pensó que esa promesa hacia su madre lo haría incluso matar a su novia, al amor de su vida. Él le platico a ella y ella lo apoyo en todo momento… incluso a la hora de su muerte.

***Flash back***

—Lo siento amor—dijo Itachi a la pelinegra

—No te preocupes—susurro la pelinegra dándole un beso en la boca y de pronto Itachi la atravesó con su katana—Te… amo

***Fin Flash back***

Todo era por su hermano, para protegerlo, hasta hoy en día. Quizá el ya allá dejado de amarlo, sin embargo Itachi nunca ha dejado de hacerlo… cada minuto de su vida lo intenta sobrevivir para que así su hermano lo mate, sea liberado del Sello Maldito y sea aclamado por Konoha como un héroe… o mejor dicho; un vengador.

Por su hermano haría todo lo que a su alcance estuviera

—Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Otto-san, Oka-san—dijo al vacío esperando una respuesta, aun cuando esta viniese de la misma luna.

Tomo otro dango y lo llevo a su boca pero antes de comerlo, paro repentinamente.

***Flash back***

—Algún día lo veras Itachi—dijo Shisui mientras veía junto a su primo el atardecer—comerás tantos dangos, como los borrachos alcohol, para desahogar tus penas.

—Jaja, si, algún día ocurrirá… ¡pero tú no estarás para verlo!—replico Itachi

***Fin Flash back***

Exactamente tenía razón, Shisui no estaba para verlo desahogarse en los dangos y jamás lo estaría. De un momento a otro, una imagen de Shisui quitándole sus dangos, el corriendo detrás de su primo para recuperarlos, Mikoto riendo a carcajadas y, Sasuke y Fugaku, solo viendo la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, asecho su mente

A pesar de ser un recuerdo inalcanzable, lo hizo sonreír como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Siguió observando las estrellas y de pronto paso una estrella fugaz.

***Flash back***

—Nii-san, mila, una estella fudaz—dijo el pequeño Sasuke

—Pide un deseo Sasu-chibi—le respondió Itachi

—Yo deseo, que ya no me pleges en da flente—masculló Sasuke

—Jaja, eso está muy lejano y es incumplible.

—Arg… bueno entonces deseo tenel a toda mi familia para siemple—rogó Sasuke a la estrella— ¿Qué pediste tú, Nii-san?

—Siempre deseare tu seguridad, la estrella me ayudara, pero yo siempre te cuidare.

***Fin Flash back***

La verdad Itachi ya no podía desear nada más, solamente vida para poder hacer feliz a su querido hermano, para cumplir la promesa que realizo a sus padres.

Siguió mirando el cielo, nostálgico y feliz al mismo tiempo. Si tan solo pudiera volver a ver a esas personas tan queridas para el…

—Sin duda, este es mi mejor cumpleaños…—susurró el Uchiha al vacío

—Itachi-sempai—irrumpió Tobi en el lugar, interrumpiendo a Itachi—Pain-sama le habla

Itachi suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y bajo hacia el "Buen chico", retirándose de ese lugar.

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi—_susurro el viento.

**Bueno ¿qué dicen? Itachi es mi personaje favorito en TODO Naruto, después es Hinata pero aquí ella no tiene que ver nada… bueno aparte AMO a Itachi con todo mi corazón**

**Si lo se Ooc por todas partes (o eso creo) pero era necesario para la historia, Itachi es un personaje muy complejo y muy difícil de manejar.**

**Frase célebre de Itachi: No importa que tan fuerte llegues a ser, no intentes cagar con todo tú solo.**

**Gracias por leer este Fic/Reto muy loco.**

**Matta nee.**


End file.
